The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor
by Rizky aditya ramadhan
Summary: Pria yang diabaikan oleh dunia, pria yang diperbudak uang dan pria yang dikenal sebagai god of war legendaris dalam MMORPG continent of magic yang sangat populer. Ini adalah legenda dari Naruto menapaki jalannya untuk menjadi Emperor bersama dengan satu-satunya keluarga tercinta, keinginannya yang terbatas akan uang, dan pemikirannya yang terduga.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto and Nam Heesung**

 **Genre : Drama, Slice of life, Action, Comedy, solf romance, Virtual Reality.**

 **Warning dan Pemberitahuhan : Fict ini bukanlah original buatan author, author hanya mengadaptasikan dari sebuah light novel dalam karakter yang berbeda, author juga sudah mendapatkan izin dari parah penerjemah. Author hanya ingin mengembangkan minat pembaca bagi generasi mudah .**

 **Summary :Pria yang diabaikan oleh dunia, pria yang diperbudak uang dan pria yang dikenal seebagai god of war legendaris dalam MMORPG continent of magic yang sangat populer. Ini adalah legenda dari Naruto menapaki jalannya untuk menjadi Emperor bersama dengan satu-satunya keluarga tercinta, keinginannya yang terbatas akan uang, pemikirannya yang tak terduga, tubuh yang ditempa dengan rajin dan bakat kerja keras mendukung dirinya.**

 **Chapter 1 - Lahirnya Seorang Dark Gamer**

Coba bayangkan sebuah kehidupan dalam kemiskinan yang tampak mulia, elegan dan indah, yang mungkin tidak akan bisa kau temukan dimanapun kecuali di sebuah drama. Tak peduli seberapa miskin dirimu, hal itu tak akan mengecilkan hatimu dari memberikan kasih sayang tanpa pamrih kepada orang-orang asing yang tidak kau kenal, dan bahkan rela berbagi sepotong roti dengan senyuman hangat.

Jika ada seseorang yang berkata bahwa ilusi seperti itu ada di kehidupan nyata, Naruto akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur, dan memukulnya sekali lagi untuk menghabisinya.

Hidup sangatlah kejam bagi orang miskin. Hukum Kemakmuran Tenaga Kerja yang di revisi oleh Pemerintah membuat semua pekerjaan tidak tersedia bagi anak-anak dibawah umur. Meskipun secara ilegal, Naruto telah bekerja di segala macam bidang pekerjaan yang bisa kau bayangkan.

Sejak umur 14, dia telah menjahit di sebuah pabrik. Gajinya bisa dibilang amat sangat kurang, tapi setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan makan gratis.

Namun, berada di bawah tanah, hanya dengan 2 kipas ventilasi yang bekerja, kesehatannya menurun drastis. Akibatnya, paru-parunya rusak, dia harus membayar biaya kesehatan yang sangat berat.

Lalu, dia bekerja di sebuah stasiun gas, dan kadang-kadang, dia berkeliling sambil mendorong gerobak, mengumpulkan dan menjual sampah daur ulang.

Namun tidak peduli seberapa keras dia bekerja, pada akhirnya, uang yang tersisa di sakunya hanyalah recehan.

Sebagai anak dibawah umur, dia terpaksa untuk bekerja secara ilegal, dan fakta ini digunakan oleh para orang yang mempekerjakan dia untuk mempekerjakannya tanpa ampun.

Dia terus menjalani kehidupan eksploitasi seperti ini sampai usia 20. Berkat itu, Narruto tau betul nilai dari uang. Namun, segalanya akan berubah sekarang. Sekarang dia akhirnya telah diakui sebagai orang dewasa oleh hukum, dan mendapatkan kartu ID yang memungkinkan dia untuk bekerja secara resmi.

Sambil memasukkan kartu ID-nya kedalam dompet, Naruto bergumam.

"Aku harus bekerja sampai tubuhku tidak kuat lagi menahannya. Aku seharusnya bisa melakukan 3 pekerjaan dalam sehari."

Ketika dia masih kecil, orang tuanya telah meninggal, dan sekarang keluarganya hanya terdiri dari nenek dan adik perempuannya.

"Baiklah. Mulai hari ini kita akan jadi kaya."

Naruto bersumpah untuk melakukannya, lalu kembali ke rumah.

"Naruto, kamu barusan pulang?"

Neneknya bertanya sambil berbaring dibawah selimut.

Setelah jatuh dari tangga beberapa hari yang lalu, pinggangnya terkilir, membuatnya tak bisa pergi untuk bekerja dan meskipun minum obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, dengan kondisi yang pas-pasan, ia tidak dapat pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan yang tepat dan hanya bisa beristirahat di rumah, juga karena tidak mendapatkan perawatan, setiap malam ia hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

Kapanpun Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah, dadanya terasa sesak. Itu adalah rumah tanpa tanda kehidupan, dengan seorang adik perempuan yang pendiam dan seorang nenek tua. Sekalipun dia tidak mengetahuinya, itu mungkin adalah alasan kenapa dia tidak suka pulang ke rumah.

"Naruko?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia pergi keluar dan belum kembali. Mungkin dia sedang berkumpul dengan gerombolan yang buruk lagi, aku tidak yakin."

Naruko adalah adik perempuannya. Belakangan dia jarang melihat wajahnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Apa yang bakal terjadi?"

"Kamu itu satu-satunya kakaknya. Seorang kakak harus melindungi adik kecilnya."

"Ya."

Naruto tersenyum masam dan pergi ke kamarnya. Sekalipun dia terpaksa bekerja dengan mengandalkan fisik atau menyupir sebuah taksi, dia ingin adik perempuannya untuk masuk ke sebuah universitas.

Adik perempuannya sempat melenceng dari jalur yang baik, namun sebenarnya ia sangatlah periang dan cerdas, tak seperti Naruto. Dia percaya bahwa di universitas, adiknya akan bertemu dengan suami yang baik dan bisa hidup dengan nyaman. Dia juga ingin membalas kebaikan neneknya yang tua dan sakit, untuk semua yang telah neneknya korbankan untuk membesarkan Naruto dan Naruko.

"Baiklah, cari kerja besok. Mungkin akan ada tes untuk masuk kerja juga..."

Sambil bergumam, Naruto menyalakan komputer. Komputer tua miliknya berdengung saat dinyalakan. Segera setelah terhubung dengan internet, sebagai rutinitas, dia mengakses sebuah game. Game itu adalah Continent of Magic, sebuah game klasik yang di rilis 20 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah game online yang dulu pernah menjadi kegilaan para gamer di Republik Korea.

Game itu bertahan di puncak kejayaan sampai 3 tahun yang lalu. Komputer antik milik Naruto, dirakit dengan menggabungkan bagian-bagian ini dan itu, tidak mampu untuk menjalankan kebanyakan game. Hanya Continent of Magic yang bisa dimainkan dengan lancar.

itu adalah game pertama yang pernah dia mainkan, namun hanya saat bermain dia merasa enjoy.

Cara bermain Naruto sangatlah aneh. Bukannya berasosiasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan malahan berburu sepanjang hari. Setelah membunuh monster-monster dan menaikkan levelnya, dia pergi ke tempat berburu yang lebih sulit. Dia tidak ikut dalam raid boss atau perang guild sama sekali.

Dia menemukan kesenangan didalam game dengan cara meningkatkan kekuatan karakter dan mengupgrade equip miliknya. Pernah sekali dia leveling selama 200 jam (8 hari) non-stop tanpa tidur. Hal itu tidaklah aneh baginya untuk berjuang selama satu bulan untuk menaikkan satu level, atau menangkap seekor monster.

Orang lain mungkin bertanya-tanya kesenangan apa yang dia cari, namun baginya, kesenangan ialah saat karakternya bertambah kuat dan saat dia bisa mengalahkan monster yang sebelumnya tidak bisa, dia sangat gembira.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, Naruto mencapai level tertinggi. Dia telah mendapat status yang tertinggi dimana levelnya tidak bisa naik lagi.

Dalam dua dekade sejak Continent of Magic dirilis, itu adalah rekor pertama dan satu-satunya dalam sejarah. Ketika Naruto menoleh ke belakang, dia tidak dapat menemukan seseorang yang bisa merivali karakternya. Di tempat berburu, dimana orang lain berjuang dengan membentuk party, dia sendirian bisa menghabisi semua monster.

Setelah mencapai level tertinggi, dia sendirian berburu semua bos monster, termasuk Naga.

Sayangnya untuk Naruto, dia telah kehilangan minatnya terhadap Continent of Magic. Sekarang ini, dengan kemajuan teknologi, tujuan akhir dari semua game adalah dengan menggunakan sistem virtual reality.

Sebuah game yang sangat bagus bernama 'Royal Road', sering direferensikan sebagai standart untuk game virtual reality. Dimulai dari implementasi sepenuhnya dunia yang luas, game tersebut mengandung puluhan ribu ras dan pemain. Lebih dari puluhan ribu job dan ratusan ribu skill.

Kau dapat menikmati petualangan seperti yang kau inginkan, atau bahkan pergi memancing di laut dengan teman selama berhari-hari, yah hal itu asalkan kau tidak bertemu dengan angin topan, tentunya.

Skala kebebasannya sangatlah menakjubkan, tetapi diatas semua itu, yang paling bagus adalah sistem gamenya yang luar biasa. Royal Road memiliki reputasi sebagai kesenangan tertinggi seorang manusia yang bisa nikmati dalam sebuah game.

"Yah, buat aku, itu semua cuma sebuah mimpi di atas awan."

Apa yang bisa Naruto harapkan dari komputernya yang bakal melambat hanya karena halaman web yang agak ruwet?

Sepopuler apapun hal itu, untuk memasang alat untuk menjalankan virtual reality-nya saja mencapai 10.000.000 yen. Jika dia punya uang sebanyak itu, dalam kondisi apapun, akan digunakan untuk biaya pengobatan neneknya, atau akan dia gunakan untuk membayar biaya kuliah adiknya.

Agar bisa dengan rajin mendapatkan uang, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghapus akun Continent of Magic miliknya, dan dengan itu menghilangkan segala bentuk gangguan terhadap tujuannya untuk mendapatkan uang. Sangat disayangkan game/akun tersebut harus menghilang.

 **Apa anda yakin ingin menghapus akun anda?**

 **Ya | Tidak**

Naruto mengarahkan kursor mouse-nya ke arah 'Ya'. Sekarang, hanya dengan sekali klik'an dari mouse, karakter berharga yang telah dia kembangkan akan menghilang selamanya. Pada saat dia menekuk jarinya untuk menekan, sebuah gagasan muncul dalam pikirannya.

'Bisakah aku menjual karakterku untuk mendapat uang? Jual Akun kalau aku gak salah ingat...'

Dia teringat membaca sebuah koran atau apalah itu, mengatakan kalau membeli dan menjual karakter adalah suatu hal yang wajar jaman sekarang. Dan cerita itu berarti uang! Hal itu menyadarkan Naruto bahwa jika dia ingin menghapus karakternya, bukanlah ide buruk untuk menjualnya kepada orang lain.

Naruto mulai mencari situs di internet untuk jual beli karakter. Satu pencarian menghasilkan puluhan situs yang muncul, dan diantara mereka, dia memasuki situs dengan volume perdagangan terbesar.

"Jadi aku cuma butuh posting karakterku disini dengan harga awal, lalu selesai?"

Naruto mengunggah gambar-gambar, bersamaan dengan karakternya sendiri.

Karakter level tertinggi di Continent of Magic, dengan equip drop terbaik dari Naga, yang senilai 30 trilyun.

Dia memutuskan untuk memulai lelang dengan harga awal 50.000 yen. Dia takut tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan menawarnya jika dia memasang harga yang lebih tinggi.

Batas akhir lelang adalah satu hari.

Menunggu lebih lama untuk uang yang lebih banyak serasa tidak mungkin. Juga, untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, dia butuh pakaian yang layak setidaknya kemeja dan dasi, jadi dia butuh uang dalam waktu singkat.

Biasanya, ada jangka dari karakter dan item untuk menentukan harganya, tapi isi lelang dari orang lain hanya bisa dilihat oleh member yang bayar, jadi Naruto tidak dapat mengaksesnya.

Naruto menyelesaikan postingannya, lalu pergi untuk tidur. Bangun pagi di keesokan hari, dia berencana untuk pergi ke kantor perekrutan terdekat.

Tidak sampai satu jam setelah Naruto memposting di pelelangan tersebut, para pengguna internet mulai memanas.

Awalnya, tidak ada yang percaya pada postingan lelang tersebut. Dengan patch terakhir dari Continent of Magic, mereka semua tau bahwa maksimal level telah naik secara drastis.

Level Maksimal sekarang adalah 200.

Di seluruh server, tak seorangpun yang diketahui telah mencapai tingkat tersebut, mungkin karena level tersebut sangatlah mustahil dicapai oleh semua orang.

Dan sekarang, ada postingan lelang dengan karakter yang naik ke level tertinggi, untuk dijual.

"Ada orang yang ingin membodohi kita."

"Orang bodoh macam apa yang ngepost beginian?"

"Ini sudah sering kejadian, sudah gak seru lagi."

Beberapa orang berkomentar dengan nada seperti itu. Beberapa menyarankan yang lain agar tidak tertipu, sementara yang lain berterima kasih karena membuat mereka tertawa.

Dari awal abad 21, penipuan model phishing menjadi sebuah trend, dan karena kasus seperti itu sangat sering terjadi, mereka pikir postingan Naruto adalah kasus seperti itu juga.

"Gak, gak mungkin..."

"Mustahil."

Para pengguna internet mencoba untuk mengabaikan postingan tersebut. Tetapi rasa keingintahuan mereka tidak dapat dielakkan, dan mereka masuk untuk melihat postingan lelang itu lagi dan lagi.

Postingan lelang sudah jelas membutuhkan screenshot dari karakter yang dijual untuk ditampilkan.

Tiap-tiap file yang dilampirkan dalam postingan dibuka. Info karakternya sangatlah menakjubkan. Berbagai status mencapai maximum, dan equip serta itemnya memang fantastis.

"Dapat dari mana dia senjata itu?"

"Full set dari Red Dragon Armor, juga dengan Red Dragon's Backbone Shield? Wow..."

"Dia bilang itu semua didapat dari drop Black God of Valor."

Orang-orang lumayan mengaguminya. Entah bagaiman itu tidak seperti kasus phishing biasa. Untuk membuat gambar yang sangat detail semacam itu akan butuh usaha yang bukan main-main.

"Orang ini pasti menghabiskan waktu yang sangat banyak."

"Tampilan gamenya memang Continent of Magic, tapi dari game apaan equipnya itu?"

Diantara mereka yang melihat postingan lelang tersebut, adalah desainer grafis. Melihat pada dasar foto, mereka mencoba untuk menemukan kecacatan.

"Gak peduli seberapa bagus editan foto itu, pasti keliatan sisa-sisa editnya. Sekalipun itu tampak sempurna di mata publik, kalau diteliti dengan teknologi terbaru, bagian yang palsu akan kelihatan."

Para desainer memperbesar gambar-gambar tersebut dengan skala 10.000 kali, melacak pixel, mempelajari seluruh bayang-bayang, dan bahkan men-scan file foto menjadi format 3D, mencoba untuk membuktikan bahwa itu hanyalah editan. Namun usaha mereka terbukti sia-sia. Pada akhirnya mereka terpaksa mengakui postingan tersebut.

"Semua gambar ini nyata."

"Saya adalah kepala designer dari LK Co. Saya menjamin bahwa gambar ini tidak di edit dalam hal apapun."

Bertentangan dari dugaan mereka, para desainer grafis mulai mengkonfirmasi ke aslian dari gambar-gambar tersebut.

Lalu player dari Continent of Magic muncul. Pada saat mereka melihat gambar-gambarnya, mereka berteriak kaget. Dari awal, mereka tidak meragukan apapun.

"Ini asli. Nama karakter adalah 'Weed'. Player ini terkenal banget."

"Equip emang asli miliknya, tapi aku gak tau kalau dia udah mencapai max level, sungguh mengesankan."

Naruto selalu bermain sendirian, dengan sengaja menghindari tempat leveling dengan banyak orang. Dia tak pernah berpartisipasi dalam penyerbuan, dan perselisihan kecil biasanya dia hiraukan. Tapi rumor tentangnya tidak pernah berhenti.

Membunuh Naga dan Kraken yang dianggap tak terkalahkan, dan menyapu bersih tempat berburu yang paling sulit seorang diri.

Tidak ber-asosiasi dengan pemain lain, bukan berarti mereka tidak dapat mengenalinya. Diantara player yang tersisa yang bermain Continent of Magic, dia sudah menjadi legenda. Hanya Naruto yang tidak memahami fakta bahwa dia adalah selebriti.

"Jadi equipnya asli?"

"Lalu, ini hanya bisa dibilang sebagai jackpot..."

Harga awal lelang adalah 50.000 yen. Tidak termasuk nilai karakter atau equipnya, cukup mempunyai polosannya saja, dibandingkan harga sekarang, membuat bilangannya jauh terlalu rendah.

Orang-orang buru-buru mulai menulis tawaran mereka. Harganya naik dalam sekejap dari 50.000 ke 300.000 yen, terus sampai 700.000 yen. Satu jam belum lewat, harga sudah melampaui 1.000.000 yen.

Keuntungan dari menjual walaupun hanya 1 potong equip akan menutupi biayanya, jadi tidak perlu lagi untuk ragu-ragu tentang kerugian. Tawaran mulai naik selangit.

Sampai saat ini, banyak orang berhenti berpartisipasi karena putus asa, karena mereka membayangkan sampai batas tertentu harga penutupan lelang.

Meskipun jumlah player di Continent of Magic terus berkurang, setelah server-server bergabung menjadi satu dan menjadi gratis, masih banyak player yang bertahan.

Awalnya, yang menaikkan tawaran adalah player Continent of Magic, dan mengikuti mereka, adalah pekerja kantoran yang kaya, yang menaikkan harga jauh lebih tinggi.

Pada suatu waktu, saat gamenya baru dirilis, Continent of Magic membuat penduduk Republik Korea tidak tidur semalaman. Karakter dengan level tertinggi di game itu, mempunyai barang-barang dengan harga yang tinggi, yang ingin kau pamerkan ke orang lain.

Pekerja kantoran yang agak pintar buru-buru menelpon bos mereka yang seumuran.

"Pak direktur, anda disitu?"

"Ngapain kamu telpon aku tengah malam? Kamu mau dipecat?"

"Ehh? nggak pak, anu... pak direktur, dulu anda main Continent of Magic?"

"Ya, emang kenapa?"

"Sekarang ini, karakter dengan level tertinggi di Continent of Magic di lelang. Saya pikir pak direktur bakal tertarik..."

"APAAA! M-M-Maksudmu Weed?"

"Ya. Jadi pak direktur ngerti. Level karakternya 200. Status dan equipnya sudah maksimal."

Lalu diikuti sebuah penjelasan.

"Sekarang. Pakai uangmu dulu, tawar 30.000.000 yen sekarang. Aku pulang ke rumah dulu sekarang buat nge-check, coba untuk dapat posisi pertama."

Di jaman sekarang, orang-orang yang memegang posisi penting di perusahaan berasal dari generasi yang bermain game online di saat mereka masih muda. Berkat ini, mereka mendorong kenaikan harga lelang lebih tinggi lagi.

Di situs-situs besar dan semua website berbau game, topik panas yang dibicarakan adalah tentang lelang dari level tertinggi di Continent of Magic. Banyak orang mulai mencari, dan dengan cepat, ranking pencariannya naik setinggi-tingginya. Dari sini, lelang yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

Pada waktu yang sama, Naruto sedang tertidur lelap, benar-benar tidak sadar tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kerja keras... 50.000 yen sehari. Cuci piring di restoran, 30.000 yen. Makan malam, ngutang..."

Dia sedang sibuk mengatur apa yang akan dia lakukan keesokan hari dalam mimpinya.

Dengan perhatian seluruh orang terfokus pada satu orang, harga lelang membumbung tinggi.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang tau siapa level tertinggi di Continent of Magic, tapi memiliki keinginan untuk memiliki dan memamerkan karakter abadi dari game yang dulu pernah menjadi yang terbaik.

Harga lelang akhirnya melebihi 100.000.000 yen.

Kini, harga kepemilikan melampaui harga pasaran dari barang dan equip. Beberapa orang menyesali kekurangan uang mereka dan berhenti mengikuti lelang.

"Aku pikir orang yang jual karakter ini bener-bener gila."

"Kok bisa dia pasang batas waktu cuma satu hari untuk karakter yang kayak gitu?"

"Apa dia yakin bakal terima harga maksimal untuk karakternya?"

Dengan gaya seperti ini, orang-orang berkomentar di postingan lelang tersebut untuk meringankan kesedihan mereka. Tidak lama, jumlah komentarnya melebihi 900.

Lelangnya secara otomatis diperpanjang beberapa kali, dan ketika harga melebihi 300.000.000 yen, beberapa perusahaan mulai aktif terlibat.

Karena masalah simpel pada lelang tersebut, satu-satunya hal yang mereka ketahui adalah tidak ada akhirnya. Jika harga telah disepakati dengan jumlah yang luar biasa besar, banyak orang akan mendengarnya melalui berita atau dari mulut ke mulut, efek publisitasnya sangatlah kuat.

Untuk menaruh satu iklan saja membutuhkan uang yang banyak, dan juga, setelah susah payah mengeluarkan uang untuk membuat sebuah iklan, orang-orang masih malas untuk melihatnya. Namun, bagaimana bila berita tentang karakter dengan level tertinggi terjual untuk keuntungan yang kecil? Minat dan perhatian orang-orang akan berkonsentrasi pada satu hal.

Public relation dari tiap perusahaan mengamati dengan perspektif seperti itu. Media digital menghebohkan kompetisinya, Stasiun-stasiun game ingin mendapatkan karakter level tertinggi tersebut. Harga pasaran dari karakter bukanlah masalah. Membuat acara spesial tentang game yang terkenal di masa lalu, lalu menampilkan karakter tersebut akan meningkatkan kesan baik tentang stasiun tersebut.

Kompetisi yang panas membuat harga naik lebih tinggi lagi dan lagi, dan kenaikan jumlah pengunjung membuat situs jual beli tersebut tersenyum puas.

Lalu, lelang akhirnya berakhir.

Pada akhirnya, lima stasuin game besar bertarung satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan karakter tersebut, namun persaingan ketat diantara mereka, yang sukses dengan tawaran tertinggi dan mendapat karakter tersebut adalah CTS Media. Situasi terakhir adalah naiknya rating broadcast yang sangat pesat yang membuatnya menjadi sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal. Dengan intervensi dari sekretaris presiden, tawaran akhir ditulis dan dimasukkan, sesaat sebelum lelang berakhir.

"Halo?"

Naruto mendapat panggilan telepon, membangunkannya dari tidurnya di pagi hari.

Pekerjaan pembangunannya kemarin membuatnya lelah, dan dia pun tertidur. Dia hanya mendapat 330.000 yen. Kurang dari rata-rata karena dia dianggap tidak kompeten.

"Halo."

Tak diduga, suara di balik gagang telepon tersebut adalah suara dari seorang wanita cantik.

"Um... sepertinya anda salah sambung."

Naruto, yakin bahwa gak ada perempuan yang otaknya masih waras akan menelpon rumahnya, mencoba untuk mengakhiri percakapan sesegera mungkin.

Namun sebelum dia melakukannya, wanita itu dengan suaranya yang indah berbicara lagi...

"Anda yang menjual akun anda lewat internet, bukan?"

Dia bertanya.

"Ya, itu Benar..."

"Ini adalah CTS Media Incorporated. Saya adalah sekretaris presiden, Konan. Kami telah mendeposit jumlah uang dari tawaran kami untuk pelelangan ke dalam akun anda, anda bisa mengkonfirmasi di situs jual beli. Harap jangan ragu untuk menghubungi kami jika anda punya yang lain."

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar! Ada tawaran yang sukses?"

"Hmm. Ya, ada. Bolehkah saya bertanya, sudahkan anda mengeceknya?

"Tidak, saya sedikit sibuk..."

Konan dari CTS Media, adalah sekretaris Presiden, bahkan sampai bekerja di bagian keuangan, dia juga mengetahui 8 bahasa. Dia bukanlah wanita biasa, dan semua yang ada disekitarnya memujinya tanpa henti. Namun fakta bahwa Naruto tidak mengecek lelang dengan jumlah sebanyak itu cukup membingungkan Konan.

"Berapa harga tawaran terakhir?"

Naruto berharap-harap cemas. Berharap paling tidak lebih dari 200.000 yen untuk membayar biaya pengobatan, dia berpikir dia harus bertanya, tapi suara yang Naruto dengar di telepon membuatnya kaget.

" yen."

Asalnya, karakter milik Naruto 'Weed', berdasar harga pasar, adalah 150.000.000 won.

Tentu saja game yang sedang berada dalam puncak popularitas yang equipmentnya saja sudah bisa mencapai 100.000.000 yen, tapi jika itu adalah sebuah game lama, seperti Continent of Magic, harganya akan turun sangat drastis.

Namun, karena beberapa faktor, termasuk batas akhir lelang yang terbatas, tingkat kelangkaan yang terlampau tinggi, dan reputasinya, membuat harganya melampaui yen. Lelangnya sendiri saja layak masuk berita, dan itulah tepatnya tujuan CTS Media.

Namun, Naruto membalas dengan tegas.

"Apa kau mempermainkan aku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku gak percaya situ telpon cuma untuk ngomong sesuatu sebodoh itu. Aku tutup telponnya."

Setelah menaruh gagang teleponnya, Naruto tertawa pahit.

"Gimana dia bisa tau soal postingan lelang tersebut? Terus gimana dia dapat nomerku untuk ngerjain aku?"

Naruto tidak percaya sama sekali. Itu terdengar gak masuk akal.

Namun, di saat dia mengakses situs jual beli, postingan lelangnya terpampang di layar utama situs jual beli. Tak terhitung berapa orang yang berkomentar secara terus menerus, dan jumlah uang dari suksesnya lelang adalah seperti yang perempuan tadi katakan, yen!

Naruto berhasil untuk tetap sadar dan tidak pingsan, hanya karena kegigihannya yang kuat.

'Kalau ini mimpi, kuharap aku gak akan pernah bangun.' Pikirnya.

Pada hari berikutnya, Naruto mengkonfirmasi penerimaan uangnya, bahwa lebih dari yen telah benar-benar di depositkan ke dalam akun bank miliknya.

Dia mencubit tubuhnya sampai-sampai darah terlihat, sudah pasti ini nyata! Naruto buru-buru memperlihatkan buku bank-nya pada neneknya. Dia masih belum berani untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Nenek, aku dapat uang."

"Ya?"

Neneknya menjawab dengan lemas. Baru 3 hari setelah Naruto mendapat kartu ID-nya. Tidak mungkin dia mendapatkan banyak uang.

"Hmm, kerja bagus Naru ."

"Itu gak terlalu susah kok, nek."

Naruto memperlihatkan buku bank-nya pada neneknya.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihat. Ini uang yang aku dapatkan."

Sang nenek beberapa kali menggosok matanya yang kabur sambil menatap buku bank-nya. Jumlah yang di stampel ke dalam akun tersebut, reaksi yang ia tunjukkan adalah ketidakpercayaan.

"Kamu! Apa kamu mencuri?! Emm, nggak, uang sebanyak ini tidak mungkin bisa dicuri..."

"Yang aku lakukan adalah menjual akun game-ku."

"Akun?"

"Susah kalau dijelasin... pokoknya, uang ini aku dapat secara legal."

"Jadi ini benar..."

Neneknya, dipenuhi perasaan yang meluap-luap, perlahan sesenggukan.

"Naru, kita bisa hidup tanpa khawatir tentang tagihan air dan listrik lagi seperti yang lain?"

"Tentu saja. Kita bahkan bisa memiliki rumah sendiri."

"Kamu bisa kembali ke sekolah... dan Naruko bisa kuliah. Kita tak lagi hidup cemburu pada orang lain."

Sang nenek meneteskan air mata. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Naruto.

Sambil mengigat semua penderitaan dan kepahitan yang dia terima.

"Sekarang kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama, nek."

"Ya, tentu."

Dengan masa-masa susah yang dilalui bersama, kedua orang itu merasa sangat, sangat bahagia. Setelah beberapa hari, mereka membeli rumah baru dan neneknya menerima perawatan yang sewajarnya di rumah sakit. Tidak hanya sakit pinggang, neneknya juga sakit di banyak hal yang lainnya, dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Adik perempuannya, Naruko, juga merasa bahagia. Namun kebahagiaan mereka hanyalah sebentar.

Lima pria bersetelan hitam. Satu hal yang paling tidak ingin Naruto temui, datang ke rumah sakit.

Kelima pria bersetelan hitam, tampak seperti baru saja keluar dari toko, menerobos masuk ke kamar rumah sakit. Tubuh yang tegap, sekalipun hanya 5 yang masuk ke dalam kamar rumah sakit yang luas tersebut, kamar rumah sakit terasa penuh.

Pasien yang lain panik dan ketakutan, dan dengan bantuan perawat, mereka keluar ruangan dengan perlahan.

Pada akhirnya hanya Naruto, neneknya, dan pria-pria itu tersisa. Naruto berpikir bahwa dia beruntung karena adik perempuannya tidak disitu ketika pria-pria itu datang. Tapi tidak pernah ada hal baik yang datang dari pria-pria itu. Naruto menduga yang akan terjadi tidak akan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Naruto, aku dengar keluargamu sedang mendapat keuntungan yang besar..."

Pria berambut pirang berbicara.

Naruto membalas dengan tajam.

"Terus?"

"Dahulu ayahmu pernah mengambil pinjaman pada kami, dan sekarang kami disini untuk menagih hutangnya."

"Hutang?"

"Ya. Dan sekarang kau punya uangnya, aku yakin kau siap untuk membayarnya."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ketika orang tuanya meninggal, Naruto mewarisi hutang sebesar 100.000.000 yen.

Sebenarnya hidupnya akan lebih baik jika dia melakukan pelepasan warisan, namun pada saat itu, Naruto masih kecil dan tidak mengerti tentang hukum. Sebagai tambahan, neneknya, dengan kesedihan karena kehilangan anaknya, tidak mengajukan permohonan pelepasan warisan dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan, dan akhirnya hutang pun diwariskan.

Oleh karena itu, Naruto memiliki hutang terhadap para rentenir sebesar 100.000.000 yen. Dia tahu berapa kejam mereka, tapi sekarang dia punya banyak uang. Tidak ada alasan untuk takut.

"Aku akan kembalikan uangnya. Berapa totalnya?"

"Kembalikan? Perkataanmu sepertinya ada yang kurang. Yah, baiklah. Kami menghargai pelanggan kami yang terhormat. Total uang yang harus kamu bayar adalah yen."

Mendengar kata-kata pria itu, Lee Hyun menjadi marah.

"Tak masuk akal! Uang yang di pinjam oleh ayahku sudah jelas 100.000.000 yen."

"Hey. ini sudah 8 tahun. Seiring waktu berjalan, bunganya terus naik."

"Sungguh hal yang konyol... Aku akan lapor ke polisi."

"Lapor? Sadar woi. Kau pikir polisi bakal berada dipihakmu?"

"Polisi adalah pelindung masyarakat."

"Puhahahaha."

Pria-pria itu tertawa mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Khususnya, pria berambut pirang, mendengar kata-kata Naruto, dia mengangkat tangannya ke dahinya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pria yang diam berdiri di belakang, berkata. Dengan mempertimbangkan suasana, sepertinya pria itu adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Jelaskan pada anak itu. Jangan buat masalah yang tidak perlu."

"Ya, bos. Aku minta maaf. Nah nak, dengar baik-baik. Apa yang kami lakukan tidak melanggar hukum apapun. Karena kami menerima bunga yang sah. Sejak awal, bunganya adalah 50% dari uang pinjaman tiap tahun. Apa kau ingin aku menghitungnya? Tahun pertama jumlahnya bertambah dari 100.000.000 menjadi 150.000.000, tahun kedua sekitar 220.000.000, tahun ketiga 330.000.000, dan tahun keempat sudah hampir 500.000.000."

Mendengar hitungannya, Naruto merasa putus asa. Hutangnya bertambah 5 kali lipat hanya dalam 4 tahun. 8 tahun telah berlalu, jadi jumlahnya mungkin mencapai , namun waktu yang terlewat sudah lebih beberapa bulan dari 8 tahun, jadi tidak salah untuk berkata .

Naruto sembari diejek oleh anggota komplotan itu, tidak tahu berapa banyak utang yang dimilikinya. Tanpa dia ketahui, utangnya sudah menumpuk sebanyak .

Bangkrut!

Orang lain dengan hutang sebanyak akan menyatakan bangkrut. Meskipun setelah bangkrut, biasanya orang masih memiliki beberapa ribu. Lee Hyun tidak memikirkan sedikitpun soal menyatakan bangkrut. Butuh uang untuk mengajukan permohonannya. Pengadilan dan pengacara. Membayar mereka, dan mengikuti prosedurnya, kamu bisa bangkrut.

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa untuk mengajukan permohonan bangkrut. Faktanya, sekalipun kau punya uang, para rentenir yang sadis itu tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya.

"Kami mau ."

"Gak, gak mungkin."

"Gak mungkin? terserah kau. Kalau kau gak mau, kami akan kembali lagi besok. Pada waktu itu, jumlah yang harus kau bayar akan naik sedikit, tapi terserah kau."

Pria bersetelah hitam memancarkan keyakinannya. Keyakinan tentang kebebasan, keyakinan tentang kekuasaan.

Dan juga, Naruto tahu lebih baik membayar mereka jika dia bisa. Pada dasarnya, tidak ada alternatif lain, mereka datang karena mengetahui Naruto memiliki uang. Pria-pria itu tertawa menyeringai.

"Nenek yang malang telah jatuh sakit dan masuk rumah sakit, namun sepertinya dia tampak nyaman di sini. Sama seperti adik perempuanmu di lorong. Sungguh adik yang cantik, aku yakin dia akan laku bila dijual di pulau..."

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Naruko!"

"Santai, tidak akan ada yang terjadi, sekarang. Saat ini, kita masih bicara, nak. Tapi bagaimana bila keluarga 3 orang ini dirawat di rumah sakit sekaligus. Pasti akan terasa menyentuh."

Naruto tidak dapat menahan ancaman-ancaman mereka lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Sudah cukup kalau pria-pria itu pergi. Mereka yang tidak dapat membayar apa yang mereka pinjam, di tempat kumuh, Naruto telah melihat nasib mereka yang tak memiliki uang untuk diserahkan pada mereka. Jika pada awalnya ada dosa, ialah meminjam uang dari mereka.

Bahkan tidak bisa mengandalkan hukum, Naruto harus menyerahkan buku bank miliknya. Pria-pria itu menerima buku bank-nya di tempat, dan mengeluarkan 90.000.000 yen tunai dari sebuah tas. Bersama dengan itu adalah kontrak untuk hutang sebanyak 100.000.000 yen yang ditandatangain oleh orang tua Naruto 8 tahun yang lalu. Dari awal, mereka sudah tahu semuanya dan datang dengan persiapan matang.

"Terima kasih. dan maaf sudah mengganggu."

Saat pria-pria itu keluar dari kamar rumah sakit, Naruto berteriak.

"Tunggu!"

"Kenapa nak? ada apa?"

"Suatu hari, aku pastikan kalian akan membayar untuk ini."

"Apa?"

"Karena uang telah dibayar, kalian pikir ini sudah berakhir. Tetapi itu artinya nanti aku akan membalas kalian."

Para pria hendak tertawa lagi. Tapi, melihat pandangan di mata Naruto, tawa mereka berhenti bahkan sebelum keluar dari mulut.

Seekor makhluk buas yang masih muda. Tatapan beracun dari matanya membuat mereka gentar.

"Aku mengerti kau masih punya semangat dalam dirimu. Kami harus mengajari bocah tak kenal takut sepertimu bagaimana dunia ini berputar."

Para pria menyingsingkan lengan baju mereka. Tapi Naruto tidak takut sedikitpun, maupun mundur selangkah.

"Cukup. Kita sudah mendapatkan uangnya, jangan lakukan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Tapi..."

"Apa kalian mau membuat keributan di rumah sakit?"

"Baik, bos."

Pria-pria itu buru-buru keluar.

"Dan kamu, nak."

pemimpin pria itu yang tampak santai menatap Naruto dan memberinya saran.

"Namaku Kimimaru . Apa kamu pikir keberanianmu akan bekerja di dunia yang penuh racun ini? Kalau kamu pikir kami tidak adil, dapatkan dalam 5 tahun, dan cari aku. Lalu aku akan melayanimu sebagai bos ku."

Para rentenir telah pergi. Naruto terduduk di bawah dengan lemas. Dan terdengar suara tangis adik perempuannya dari lorong, neneknya pun mendesah sedih.

Setelah uangnya diambil sebanyak , Naruto tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan apapun. Dia dihempaskan oleh rasa kehilangan yang ekstrim. Namun, pada hari ketiga setelah uangnya diambil, dia bangkit.

Masih ada harapan. Jadi dia tak bisa duduk dan ragu-ragu. Sebuah senyum meluncur ke mulut Naruto. Ditengah tangis, tawa muncul.

Memang hanya sesaat, tapi pengalaman memiliki uang yang sangat banyak sepertinya menyadarkan dia sedikit tentang bagaimana cari hidup di dunia ini.

'Betul. Kalau aku pernah mendapatkannya sekali, aku bisa mendapatkannya untuk kedua kalinya.'

Naruto sedang sibuk. 90.000.000 yen memang masih tersisa, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menggunakan semuanya. Karena kontrak rumah telah dibeli, 50.000.000 yen disingkirkan.

Bisa dibatalkan jika dia mau, tapi melakukan itu akan berarti dia harus membayar denda. Mending mati daripada bayar denda.

Pada akhirnya, uang yang bisa ia pakai hanyalah 40.000.000 yen!

Semuanya gara-gara kemerosotan harga real estate di awal abad 21.

Menggunakan sisa uangnya, Naruto mendaftar di berbagai dojo bela diri, seperti aikido, kendo, dan taekwondo. Dia menempatkan dirinya pada jadwal yang sadis dengan pergi ke 6 tempat berbeda dalam satu hari. Sementara tubuhnya hancur di tempa di beberapa gym, dia melanjutkan untuk menguasai ilmu bela diri secepatnya.

Para instruktur disana menyebut dia 'Hewan Liar'. Untuk membangun staminanya, dia mengayunkan pedangnya seharian, sampai darah keluar dari tangannya.

Game virtual reality!

Sebuah tempat dimana seseorang menggerakan tubuh mereka, dimana kamu bisa bertingkah sebagaimana di kehidupa nyata. Lalu, belajar bela diri dan belajar tentang sistem game lebih banyak, bukannya itu akan sedikit membantu?

Tentu saja, mereka yang belajar bela diri tidak akan sepenuhnya unggul. Tapi untuk lebih kuat bahkan pada level 1, itu lebih baik untuk belajar bela diri.

Bayangkin menjadi paling tidak 10% lebih kuat dalam game, efek besar yang akan ditimbulkan. Karena itu, Naruto, menghabiskan pagi hari dan siang hari belajar bela diri dan menjadi lebih baik, dan di malam hari, mempelajari tentang game virtual reality. Hal seperti: game mana yang punya player paling banyak, dan bagaimana sistem gamenya bekerja, dipelajari dengan seksama.

Untuk semua job, kota, dan skill, Naruto membuat tabel analisa, dan menempelkannya ke dinding kamarnya. Catatan kertas membombardir kamar Naruto.

Selama 1 Tahun. Naruto mempelajari tentang bela diri dan belajar game virtual reality. Waktu 1 tahun bukan hanya untuk masa persiapan, itu juga dipakai untuk mengamati perkembangan Royal Road.

Virtual reality game pada akhirnya, seperti yang diduga. Royal Road, seperti namanya, jalan di jalur menuju Emperor dengan ketentraman. Memiliki lebih dari 75% dari pasar game dunia, lebih dari 90% gamer dari Korea memainkan game ini. Bisa dibilang sebagai rangkaian yang dijadwalkan.

Apalagi pada waktu perang para raja, ratingnya jauh melebihi acara yang lain. Satu-satunya game di dunia dimana semua bisa mendapat ketenaran, kekuatan, dan uang. Royal Road adalah hasil dari sistem yang terampil digabungkan dengan virtual reality.

"Bagus. Semua sesuai rencana."

Mata dingin Naruto menatap pada layar monitor.

Hari itu, dia membeli sebuah kapsul untuk bermain Royal Road, seharga 10.000.000 yen. Harganya yang mahal cukup untuk meneteskan air mata, namun dia terus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa itu adalah investasi yang dibutuhkan. Semua persiapan selesai. Itu adalah awal dari game. Naruto merasa seperti seorang prajurit yang maju ke medan pertempuran

 **Log in ke Royal Road?**

 **Ya | Tidak**

Ketika pesan tersebut muncul, Naruto berteriak tanpa ragu-ragu.

"YA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto and Nam Heesung**

 **Genre : Drama, Slice of life, Action, Comedy, solf romance, Virtual Reality.**

 **Warning dan Pemberitahuhan : Fict ini bukanlah original buatan author, author hanya mengadaptasikan dari sebuah light novel dalam karakter yang berbeda, author juga sudah mendapatkan izin dari parah penerjemah. Author hanya ingin mengembangkan minat pembaca bagi generasi mudah .**

 **Summary :Pria yang diabaikan oleh dunia, pria yang diperbudak uang dan pria yang dikenal sebagai god of war legendaris dalam MMORPG continent of magic yang sangat populer. Ini adalah legenda dari Naruto menapaki jalannya untuk menjadi Emperor bersama dengan satu-satunya keluarga tercinta, keinginannya yang terbatas akan uang, pemikirannya yang tak terduga, tubuh yang ditempa dengan rajin dan bakat kerja keras mendukung dirinya.**

 **Chapter 2 : Munculnya Binatang Buas**

 **Scan pada retina dan pembuluh darah anda membuktikan bahwa anda pengguna yang belum terdaftar. Apakah anda ingin membuat akun baru?**

 **Ya | Tidak**

Ketika Naruto terhubung dengan Royal Road, suara pertama yang mencapai telinganya adalah sebuah suara feminim.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara pada dia, tetapi disana tidak ada siapapun juga, hanya ada ruang kosong.

"Ya!"

 **Pilih nama avatar and...**

"Weed."

Weed(gulma), adalah peringkat terendah dalam kerajaan tanaman. Bagi Naruto, itu terdengar yang paling sesuai bagi dia.

 **Pilih jenis kelamin anda, laki-laki, perempuan atau netr...**

"Laki-laki!"

 **Royal Road memilki empat puluh sembilan ras. Anda harus memilih ras anda dari dua puluh sembilan ras utama...**

"Manusia!"

 **Anda bisa mengubah penampilan an...**

"Sebagaimana aku sekarang ini."

 **Akun anda telah aktif. Statistik dan profesi anda akan ditentukan selama anda bermain Royal Road...**

"Lewati!"

 **Pilih kota dan kerajaan dimana anda ingin memulai.**

"Benteng Serabourg, Kerajaan Rosenheim!"

 **Selamat datang di Royal...**

"Lewati!"

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu bahkan sedetik, Naruto melewatkan tahap tutorial dan membuat keputusan cepat berdasarkan rencana yang disusun sebelumnya. Biaya bulanan 300.000 yen untuk game tersebut sangatlah mahal bagi dia.

Dalam Royal Road, ada lebih dari seratus kota besar dan ribuan kota kecil. Seorang player baru, memulai petualangannya di sebuah ibukota atau sebuah kota besar yang ukurannya sebanding.

Seperti dimana Weed memulai.

*Flash*

Dengan sebuah kilatan cahaya, dia muncul di Benteng Serabourg, Rosenheim.

"Ini..."

Weed tengah terombang-ambing oleh avatar, pemain dan NPC (Non-Player Character) yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, hingga dia berpikir dia tengah tersesat ditengah-tengah Seoul.

"Dimana aku? Luar biasa!"

Menakjubkan, Weed tidak bisa mempercayai matanya saat dia melihat-lihat sekeliling. Keramaian dari mereka yang tawar-menawar dan mengobrol berdering di telinganya. Pemandangan yang membentang didepan matanya sama persis seperti dunia nyata, dengan orang-orang yang sibuk datang dan pergi.

Dia merendahkan pandangannya ke kakinya yang berdiri di tanah. Indra'nya memberitahu dia bahwa itu terasa sangat kokoh. Orang-orang asing melewati dia saat dia berdiri linglung.

"Lihat dia. Aku yakin dia adalah newbie."

"Tampaknya dia belum pernah bermain game virtual reality sebelumnya."

Sambil lewat, beberapa pemain melemparkan komentar. Itu menyengat dia, cukup untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

 _҅Mereka benar. Ini adalah Royal Road. Dunia virtual Reality, dan tempat kerjaku yang baru.҆_

Tak peduli seberapa menyeluruh Weed mempersiapkan diri, pengetahuannya tentang virtual reality dan penelitiannya tentang sistem game menjadi tak berguna terhadap pengalaman aneh yang dia alami sekarang.

Dia menjadi bingung, tetapi itu hanyalah sementara, dan dia segera tenang, matanya juga mulai memahami perbedaannya.

Indra'nya konsisten dengan kenyataan, namun orang-orang disekitar dia semuanya mengenakan armor atau memakai jubah kulit.

Dekat dengan tempat dimana dia berada ada sebuah papan buletin yang menunjukan peta dan deskripsi dari Kerajaan Rosenheim, dan petunjuk untuk menggunakan tampilan dasar.

'Sudah saatnya untuk mulai.'

Weed mengepalkan tangannya, dan kemudian dia mulai pemanasan. Dia berjongkok dan berdiri, dan kemudian melanjutkan dengan melompat tinggi ditempat, terjatuh, menendang dan memukul.

Dia memutar pinggangnya dan dengan hati-hati menggerakkan sendi-sendinya satu demi satu. Dia menggoyangkan jari-jari tangan dan kaki, dan memutar kepalanya kedepan dan belakang.

Meskipun tsunami komentar memalukan datang dari para player lain, Weed bertekad untuk mengatasinya.

"Ngapain dia sekarang?"

"Kayaknya dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kurasa dia masih belum nyaman dengan game virtual reality."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Tetapi apa gunanya ngelakuin yang begituan ditengah-tengah jalanan yang ramai?"

Rasa malu yang telah berusaha ditahan oleh Weed akhirnya mengalahkan tekadnya. Kehebohan apa yang dia buat didepan orang-orang asing ini!

"Sialan!" Weed buru-buru pergi dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

Sebagai pendatang baru di Royal Road, dia tertahan di kota asal selama seminggu di dunia nyata dan empat minggu di dalam game (rasio 4 banding 1), berkat perpindahan antara satu tempat dengan yang lain.

Sebagian besar pendatang baru harus belajar dari dasar, seperti mengambil quest sederhana, atau mempelajari skill kerajinan, seperti menjahit, blacksmith dan memasak, yang relatif mudah untuk didapatkan.

Game ini menawarkan fleksibilitas dan kebebasan yang tak terbatas, hampir sejauh gangguan dan anarki yang lengkap, dan saat ini sementara semua posisi peringkat tertinggi masih diduduki oleh NPC bukannya player, hal itu memungkinkan untuk mendapatkan job-job ini, penguatan ini membutuhkan kontak pribadi didalam Royal Road.

Disisi lain, sejumlah besar player bekerja di perpustakaan atau toko-toko untuk mendapatkan uang.

Central Square dipenuhi dengan merchant yang mendirikan kios untuk menjual dan membeli dengan sesama player dan banyak grup yang mencari petualangan terbentuk ditempat setiap menit.

Setelah menonton mereka dengan santai, Weed tidak ragu-ragu untuk pergi ke Training Hall.

Training Hall dibuka untuk semua player sesuka mereka, dan kebanyakan player mengunjungi aula tersebut untuk bereksperimen dengan skill yang baru didapatkan.

Itu nyaris mustahil untuk menemukan seseorang yang seperti Weed yang akan langsung menuju ke Training Hall untuk berlatih segera setelah dia membuat sebuah karakter baru.

Bukan hanya bahwa pendatang baru lebih tertarik dengan mempelajari seperti apa kerajaan dan kota dimana mereka dilahirkan, tetapi hal itu juga karena berlatih di Training Hall tidak terlalu efektif pada akhirnya.

Ketika si instuktur melihat Weed berjalan di pintu masuk, matanya menatap tajam.

"Petualang muda, aku yakin kamu datang ke benua Versailles baru-baru ini." Kata instruktur itu.

"Ya, pak" balas Weed secara singkat. Dia masih kecewa bahwa dia telah menjadi bahan tertawaan di hari pertama.

"Kamu pasti mendapati pelatihan pedang akan sangat diperlukan ketika kamu berhadapan dengan monster. Apa kamu membutuhkan bimbinganku? Aku beritahu kamu, gunakan orang-orangan sawah yang tidak terpakai dan pukul saja dengan cara sesukamu. Sebuah pedang kayu ada di depan orang-orangan sawah, dan semua itu milikmu."

"Terimakasih, pak. Itu cukup. Saya tidak perlu bimbingan lagi."

"Semoga beruntung."

Weed mencengkeram pedang kayu dan berjalan ke orang-orangan sawah yang berdiri sendiri di sudut paling terpencil. Lalu, dia mulai memukulinya, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Tangannya perlahan-lahan mulai terbiasa dengan beratnya pedang kayu tersebut dan perasaan memukuli orang-orangan sawah tersebut.

Di Royal Road, level karakter baru dikunci selama empat minggu pertama, karena dia dilarang untuk bepergian diluar gerbang kota dan berburu monster di lapangan.

Hal ini paling umum untuk mengerjakan quest sebanyak mungkin, dengan demikian membangun poin public service yang menguntungkan, mendapatkan uang dan membentuk jaringan kontak personal milikmu sendiri.

Meski demikian, Weed dalam diam memukuli orang-orangan sawah menggunakan pedang kayu.

Ada sekitar seribu orang-orangan sawah di Training Hall Benteng Serabourg, dan pasokan pedang kayu yang tak terbatas di dinding, yang bisa digunakan. Aula tersebut biasanya sering dikunjungi oleh para player yang ingin menguji skill mereka.

Pada saat ini, bagaimanapun, mata semua orang tertuju pada suatu tempat tertentu.

"Orang ini pasti punya tekad besi."

"Tangguh bener dia."

"Tak bisa dipercaya orang waras melakukan sejauh itu."

Weed bermandikan keringat.

Kemeja putih dan celana yang diberikan pada dia di awal game telah menyerap keringat dan menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Dia masih memukuli orang-orangan sawah tersebut, pukulan demi pukulan tanpa istirahat.

 ***Ding***

 **Strength telah meningkat 1 poin**

(+1 STR)

Setelah 6 jam memukuli orang-orangan sawah, Weed mendengar kabar bagus. Dia merasa seolah-olah otot-otot ditangannya yang tengah memegang pedang kayu tersebut menjadi semakin ringan.

 **"Open Stats Windows"** Weed bergumam sambil memukuli orang-orangan sawah.

 **Nama**

Weed

 **Sekutu**

Netral

 **Profesi**

Tidak Ada

 **Gelar**

Tidak Ada

 **Level**

1

 **Fame**

0

 **HP**

100

 **MP**

100

 **Strength**

11

 **Agility**

10

 **Vitality**

10

 **Wisdom**

10

 **Intelligence**

10

 **Charisma**

5

 **Luck**

5

 **Offence**

3

 **Defence**

0

 **Magic Resistance**

Tidak Ada

Karakter Weed begitu lemah hingga tidak ada yang luar biasa.

— **Lima jam kemudian—**

 ***Ding***

 **Vitality meningkat 1 poin**

(+1 VIT)

 **Agility meningkat 1 poin**

(+1 AGI)

Dua status meningkat hampir diwaktu yang sama.

"Phew."

Weed akhirnya meletakkan pedang kayunya dan beristirahat sejenak. Tanpa makan atau minum, dia telah memukuli orang-orangan sawah tanpa henti hampir 8 jam.

Dia kelelahan secara fisik, dan lebih buruk lagi, tenggorokannya tengah terbakar rasa haus, perutnya kosong.

 **"Open Inventory"**

Memberi kata kunci yang telah ditetapkan, gambar semi-transparan dari semua barang dalam penyimpanan milik Weed mengambang didepan matanya. Satu-satunya benda yang berada didalam penyimpanannya adalah sebuah botol air dan 10 potong roti gandum. Itu saja.

Di Royal Road, kau harus mendapatkan sendiri apa yang kau butuhkan. Player lain mencari uang dengan mengerjakan quest mudah selama 4 minggu, tetapi Weed tidak bisa meluangkan waktu bahkan satu menit.

Dia mengeluarkan sepotong roti gandum dan botol air tersebut, dan menggigit roti tersebut. Saat dia makan makanan, itu meredakan rasa laparnya dan faktor kepuasannya naik.

"Aku harus makan setiap lima jam. Sebaiknya aku makan lebih sering jika aku berolahraga dengan keras, tetapi aku tidak perlu meningkatkan faktor kepuasan sampai penuh. Yang harus aku lakukan adalah menjaga jarak dari kematian."

Setelah Weed menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, dia mengambil pedang kayu tersebut dan berdiri didepan orang-orangan sawah.

"Dia melakukannya lagi."

"Dia gila."

"Kupikir dia punya dendam dengan tuh orang-orangan sawah."

"Aku tidak berpikir dia akan berhenti sampai dia menghancurkan tuh orang-orangan sawah hingga berkeping-keping."

Apakah itu sebuah ilusi bahwa orang-orangan sawah itu tampak seperti gemetar pada saat itu? Pedang kayu Weed memukul setiap inci dari orang-orangan sawah tersebut. Pertanyaan yang sama muncul diantara semua penonton.

"Kenapa tuh orang memukuli orang-orangan sawah?"

"Aku tidak berpikir itu akan berguna— jika dia mau meningkatkan keahlian dari skill, itu jauh lebih baik untuk pergi ke lapangan dan menggunakannya pada kelinci daripada orang-orangan sawah disini."

"Lihat apa yang dia lakukan. Dia tidak menggunakan skill apapun. Bagiku, hal itu tampak lebih seperti dia memukuli orang-orangan sawah tersebut karena keinginan."

"Mungkin dia meningkatkan statistik miliknya." Seorang Knight mengenakan armor berkilau berkomentar, segera menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada ditempat itu.

"Bisakah kau meningkatkan statistikmu dengan hanya memukuli orang-orangan sawah?" Tanya seorang Ranger berkulit gelap.

"Huh? Ah, ya, itu benar." kata si Knight.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak terus memukuli orang-orangan sawah malahan berusaha keras untuk meningkatkan levelmu?" Si ranger itu bertanya lagi.

Si knight bernama Pluto memiliki level yang cukup tinggi, sehingga dia telah belajar banyak tentang informasi dari sumber terpercaya. Dia juga satu-satunya orang yang menebak dengan benar motif tindakan Weed.

Jika seorang karakter meningkatkan staminanya, vitalitas dan staminanya akan berkembang sebagai hasilnya, dan jika seorang Wizard mengeluarkan banyak mantra, wisdom dan intelligencenya akan meningkat.

Namun peningkatan tersebut sangat sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan poin bonus yang menyertai naik level.

Setengah hari memukuli orang-orangan sawah tanpa istirahat mungkin memberikan satu atau dua statistik. Mengingat bahwa jumlah bonus statistik sebagai hadiah dari naik level adalah lima, apa yang Weed lakukan tampak konyol.

"Ini benar-benar konyol."

Soeorang Sorceress menggelengkan kepalanya ketika dia mendengar penjelasan Pluto. Tetapi Pluto berpikir sebaliknya.

"Itu bekerja." Kata Pluto.

"Maaf?"

"Kau hanya bisa mendapatkan sejumlah kecil poin exp jika kamu membunuh monster yang lebih lemah daripada levelmu yang sekarang. Kau tau itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dengan kata lain, semakin tinggi level-mu, semakin sulit untuk naik. Tetapi jika kau meningkatkan kekuatanmu dengan menjalani latihan semacam itu di tahap awal, kau bisa berburu monster lebih mudah nantinya. Hal itu akan berpengaruh secara menyeluruh terhadap game."

"Kau mengetahui metode ini, jadi kurasa kau melalui latihan yang sama? Tidak, akankah semua orang melakukan hal sama jika mereka mengetahui tentang hal itu?"

"Tidak. Bahkan jika orang-orang tau, tak seorangpun akan melakukannya. Kembali ke permasalahan, apakah ada orang yang mau terus memukuli orang-orangan sawah itu selama 10 jam untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mereka 1 poin?"

"..."

"Ada batas sampai seberapa jauh kau bisa meningkatkan statistikmu dengan menghajar orang-orangan sawah yang dikenal sebagai lawan terlemah. Dalam hal kekuatan, aku memperkirakan itu sekitar 40. Apakah ada orang yang mau terus memukuli orang-orangan sawah itu selama setidaknya satu bulan untuk meningkatkan 40 poin pada kekuatan? Aku akan gila dan bosan, serta menyerah hanya dalam sehari."

Kerumunan yang menonton Weed mengangguk serempak.

Kau lebih baik mencari senjata yang keren daripada memukuli orang-orangan sawah tanpa henti selama satu bulan penuh untuk meningkatkan kekuatanmu 40 poin. Sebuah item yang meningkatkan kekuatan 40 poin adalah tipe unik, namun jauh dari langka.

"Hal ini hanya berlaku untuk para pemula yang tidak bisa pergi keluar gerbang. Hal itu pernah populer untuk memukuli orang-orangan sawah seperti ini, tetapi itu dengan cepat ditinggalkan karena, ketika kau mempertimbangkan apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dalam jangka panjang tersebut, hal itu terlalu membosankan, dan melelahkan."

Weed mendengar percakapan panas yang dilakukan orang-orang disekeliling dia. Dia berharap dia bisa berlatih disuatu tempat yang lain, tetapi selama dia tidak diijinkan meninggalkan Benteng tersebut, dia tidak bisa menghindari menarik perhatian yang tidak mengguntungkan di Aula.

 _Apa yang membuatmu menyebut hal ini membosankan dan melelahkan?_ Weed mengayunkan pedang kayunya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Jika kau bekerja keras, karaktermu akan menjadi kuat selangkah demi selangkah. Ketika karaktermu berkembang, itu bisa mengalahkan monster yang lebih kuat dan menghasilkan lebih banyak uang. Bagi Weed, hal ini adalah hiburan utama dalam kehidupannya.

Weed pada dasarnya cenderung pada kerja fisik secara rutin. Sepanjang waktu ini, instruktur tengah mengawasi dia dengan mata yang puas.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu didalam waktu game. Weed login ke Royal Road setiap hari, itu hampir ke titik kecanduan bagi dia, kecuali untuk jam tidur minimum dia tidak akan berhenti bermain. Berkat kondisi fisiknya yang jauh lebih baik, yang mana dia telah putuskan untuk membangunnya sebelum dia mulai bermain Royal Road, hal itu memungkinkan dia untuk tidur tidak lebih dari 4 jam dalam sehari. Sekarang dia menoleh kebelakang pada 3 minggu sebelumnya, hal itu membuat dia sakit untuk berpikir tentang hal itu.

Setelah dia masuk kedalam game, dia menghabiskan rata-rata hampir 8 jam untuk memukuli orang-orangan sawah secara monoton, yang mana telah membuat dia lelah secara mental. Jika bukan karena pesan pop-up yang muncul sesekali yang menyemangati dia, dia pasti telah menyerah.

 ***Ding***

 **Strength meningkat 1 poin**

(+1 STR)

 **Agility meningkat 1 poin**

(+1 AGI)

 **Statistik baru: Fighting Spirit**

Kamu bisa menyebutnya kekuatan manusia super sementara, atau bisa membuat monster yang lebih lemah untuk berlutut hanya dengan kekuatan kehendak dari matamu saja. Bonus poin tidak bisa didistribusikan pada statistik ini, dan itu akan meningkat secara otomatis, tergantung pada tindakan karakter, atau terutama jika kamu bertarung dengan monster untuk waktu yang lama, atau sering berhadapan dengan monster yang lebih kuat daripada levelmu saat ini.

 **Statistik baru: Endurance**

kamu cenderung menggunakan stamina yang sedikit untuk sebuah tindakan. Bonus poin tidak bisa didistribusikan pada statistik ini.

Di Royal Road, sebuah statistik baru kadang-kadang dibuat selain yang asli.

Pesan pop-up yang terkait dengan skill sesekali muncul juga. Satu-satunya skill yang Weed miliki pada saat ini adalah Sword Mastery.

 ***Ding***

 **Level Up: Sword Mastery**

(Beginner Level: 3 | 0%)

Meningkatkan Attack Power dengan pedang (+30% ATK) Meningkatkan Attack Speed dengan pedang (+9% ATK SPD)

Setiap kali pesan pop-up muncul, Weed diam-diam senang dengan kemajuan yang dia buat. Tetapi apa yang sangat mengganggu dirinya adalah rasa frustasi bahwa dia telah tertinggal dibelakang dari tujuannya.

Selama 3 minggu belakangan, saat dia mengabdikan dirinya untuk memukuli orang-orangan sawah, strengthnya meningkat hanya 28 poin, agility 25, dan vitality 22.

"Kecuali aku mempercepat langkahku, aku akan berakhir membuang-buang waktu yang berharga lebih banyak lagi pada orang-orangan sawah ini bahkan setelah 4 minggu pembatasan diangkat. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum aku bisa meninggalkan Benteng."

Mata Weed berkobar dengan tekad membara.

*Kruyuk*

Pada saat ini, perut Weed memutuskan waktunya untuk makan. Selain karena kemajuan yang lambat pada statistiknya, dia tengah tersiksa oleh fakta bahwa dia telah kehabisan roti.

Dia bisa saja pergi ke air mancur terdekat dan memenuhi botol dengan air, tetapi roti adalah masalah yang berbeda— dia harus membayar untuk mendapatkannya.

*Sniff*

*Sniff*

Dia mencium aroma yang sedap berasal dari suatu tempat.

Weed, mengayunkan pedang kayunya, berhenti dan melihat pada sang instruktur, yang mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya untuk istirahat makan siang.

"Hehe, Instuktur Yang Terhormat." kata Weed, sambil dia mengibaskan ekornya yang tak terlihat, dia berjalan kearah sang instruktur.

"Hmm, siapa ini, tak lain lagi selain Weed-nim? Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Sang instruktur berkata dengan hangat.

"Bukankah itu akan sepi untuk makan siang sendirian? Saya disini untuk menemani anda." Kata Weed penuh hormat.

*Kruyuk*

Sambil perutnya bergemuruh, Weed berbohong dengan wajah lurus, tetapi dia tidak bisa menipu sang instuktur.

"Aku mengerti bahwa kamu lapar, duduklah disebelahku! Aku membawa banyak makanan, cukup untuk memberi makan dua mulut."

"Terimakasih, pak!"

"Cukup dengan kerendahan hatimu! Itu adalah kehormatan bagiku untuk menyajikan makanan pada seorang calon petualang besar sepertimu, Weed-nim. Aku yakin bahwa suatu hari reputasimu akan bergema diluar batas Benteng Serabourg. Ketika hari itu tiba, harap ingatlah aku!"

"Ya, Pak. Saya pasti akan mengingatnya."

Setelah menyanjung sang instruktur secara ringan, Weed menikmati makan siang bersama dengan dia. Ini adalah semacam adegan menyedihkan, namun dia bersyukur bahwa dengan sedikit usaha, dia bisa memenuhi perutnya.

Lagian dia tidak menjilat seorang pria asli. Apa masalahnya tentang bersilat lidah dengan sebuah NPC dengan kecerdasan buatan?

Selain statistik yang Weed telah tingkatkan dengan memukuli orang-orangan sawah selama 3 minggu terakhir, dia juga membangun sebuah hubungan dekat dengan sang instruktur. Efek tambahan ini entah bagaimana sangat mengagumkan.

Sementara Weed sibuk melahap makan siang, sang instruktur tiba-tiba bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, Weed-nim, apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang Sculpture Mastery?"

Sclupture mastery? Apa-apaan itu sculpture mastery?

Weed meengunyah nasi dan menelannya sebelum dia bertanya balik, "Apa maksud anda dengan Sculpture Mastery?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau pendapatmu. Aku ingin tau pandangan seperti apa yang kamu miliki tentang Sculpture Mastery secara umum." Kata sang instruktur.

Pada saat ini, kecepatan berputarnya otak Weed meningkat dan meskipun tak masuk akal untuk mencoba untuk mengubahnya menjadi nilai numerik, itu dikalikan sekitar lima kali.

 _Aku sejauh ini telah memahami bahwa sang instruktur adalah seorang yang berpikiran sederhana dan dengan penglihatan yang kurang. Dia percaya dengan tulus bahwa pedang itu tak terkalahkan, dan bagi dia, kebajikan tertinggi untuk berlatih keras di Training Hall. Dan sekarang dia menanyai aku tentang apa yang aku pikirkan tentang Sculpture Mastery?_

Segera setelah Weed selesai berpikir, dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Instruktur Yang terhormat! Saya tidak bisa percaya anda menyebutkannya. Saya adalah pria yang berpegang teguh pada pedang. Apakah anda bertanya tentang pendapat saya tentang, Ya Tuhan maafkan saya, Sculpture Mastery? Saya benar-benar kecewa. Ini adalah jawaban saya— tidak pernah, tidak akan pernah, bahkan sekalipun pemikiran kerajinan tangan rendahan semacam itu terlintas dalam pikiran saya."

Meskipun nada Weed sangat offensif, yang seharusnya akan membuat dia menjadi marah dalam situasi lain, sang instruktur secara tak terduga menepukkan tangannya dengan gembira.

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan berkata begitu!"

"Sudah pasti. Sesuatu seperti Sculpture Mastery tak lebih dari sebuah kesalahan yang mengerihkan dari Tuhan yang tidak pantas kita perhatikan. Kenapa saya, seorang pria yang berpegang teguh pada pedang, harus memikirkan hal semacam itu?"

"Aku sangat setuju, Weed-nim"

Weed merasakan itu, meskipun itu tidak terlihat, persahabatannya dengan sang instruktur meningkat lebih tinggi pada saat ini.

Ini adalah cara untuk berteman dengan seseorang. Kau tidak perlu menumpahkan darah dengan mereka. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dan uang pada mereka. Hanya perlu bergabung dengan mereka dalam menjelek-jelekkan sesuatu atau seseorang yang juga mereka benci pada kesempatan pertama yang muncul, dan hal itu akan menarik simpati mereka.

Weed menduga sang instruktur akan mengubah topik pembicaraan, tetapi dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tetap pada topik ini.

"Ada sebuah rumor bahwa seorang pria tak diketahui yang menguasai sculpture dan pernah mengukir cahaya bulan." Kata sang instruktur.

"Saya meragukannya, pak. Sebuah rumor selalu dilebih-lebihkan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang mempelajari Sculpture Mastery yang tak berguna bisa mengukir cahaya bulan? Mungkin itu adalah sebuah kerikil dalam bentuk bulan?" Kata Weed dengan riang.

"Kamu berpikir begitu juga? Tetapi aku diberitahu oleh pendahuluku. Nama kehormatannya adalah Mellium, saat ini adalah seorang Royal Knight..."

Memahat dianggap sebagai skill tak berguna, tak lebih dari menghias sebuah balok kayu kecil untuk menghasilkan sebuah ornamen.

Rumor mengatakan bahwa jika kau meningkatkan kerajinan sampai tahap tertentu, kau akan bisa membuat senjata proyektil dari logam. Tetapi hal itu tak diragukan lagi salah satu dari skill yang tak seorangpun akan memperlajarinya.

"Oleh sebab itu Weed-nim, pertanyaan tentang Sculpture Mastery ini membuat aku tertarik. Hal ini tak diragukan lagi bahwa kerajinan tidak mungkin bisa menyaingi pedang kita dalam keadaan apapun, tetapi maukah kamu mencari tau apakah rumor tersebut memiliki butir-butir kebenaran? Aku minta tolong padamu karena kamu adalah seorang pria yang bisa dipercaya. Jika kamu menerima permintaanku, aku akan senang mendengarnya." Kata sang instruktur.

Lalu sebuah pesan pop-up muncul didepan mata Weed.

 ***Ding***

 **Quest: Seorang Pemahat Misterius Dirumorkan Telah Mengunjungi Istana**

Sebuah rumor tentang seorang pria yang telah menguasai seni memahat pernah mengukir cahaya bulan telah beredar disekitar Kerajaan Rosenheim sejak lama. Cari tau tentang rumor tersebut apakah itu benar atau tidak!

 **Tingkat Kesulitan:** E

 **Syarat Quest:** Berteman dekat dengan instruktur dan hanya untuk mereka yang belum memperoleh Sculpture Mastery. Diakui sebagai seorang yang handal oleh sang instruktur karena gairah besar pada Sword Mastery.

Weed nyaris tidak bisa menahan kesenangannya. Nalurinya memberitahu dia bahwa quest ini lebih langka dari yang langka.

Hal ini karena quest tersebut memiliki syarat yang sangat rumit untuk bisa memulainya. Berteman dekat dengan sang instruktur— siapa yang akan menyangka tentang hal itu?

Kebanyakan pemain pada umumnya bahkan tidak tau lokasi Training Hall, apalagi mengunjunginya ketika mereka memperoleh skill baru, mereka tidak perlu datang jauh-jauh untuk melatihnya pada orang-orangan sawah. Terlebih lagi, itu adalah sebuah kejadian yang langka bahwa seseorang bersedia untuk berdiam di Training Hall dan memukuli orang-orangan sawah lagi dan lagi untuk meningkatkan statistiknya dengan cara yang sulit, seperti yang telah dilakukan Weed.

Jika kau mencari lebih dalam, kau mungkin akan menemukan beberapa pemain yang seperti itu, tetapi dalam kasus Weed, dia telah menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya selama 3 minggu dengan orang-orangan sawah. Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan hal sama seperti itu?

Berbicara tentang persahabatan dengan instruktur, hal itu nyaris mustahil untuk mencapainya kecuali seseorang seperti Weed mendekati dia, menjilat dia untuk berbagi makan siangnya.

Bahkan dengan semua syarat diatas terpenuhi, kau masih harus memulai pertualanganmu yang baru di Benteng Serabourg di Kerajaan Rosenheim melawan segala rintangan. Belum lagi kau harus menemukan saat yang tepat untuk menjelek-jelekkan Sculptur Mastery bersama dengan sang instruktur.

 _Ini hebat. Aku hampir saja bangkrut dan mati kelaparan. Pada tingkat kesulitan E, quest ini tampaknya mudah untuk diselesaikan._

Weed mengangguk pada sang instruktur.

"Saya merasa terhormat untuk menerimanya. Meskipun saya tidak percaya tentang omong kosong itu, saya akan mencari tau seperti apa itu ukiran cahaya bulan."

 ***Ding***

 **Kamu telah menerima quest!**

"Aku menghargainya Weed-nim. Aku percayakan padamu tugas ini. Ambil uang ini sebagai uang saku." Kata instruktur, menyerahkan 2 silver. "Aku beri kamu saran: kunjungi toko patung terlebih dulu dan kumpulkan informasi disana."

Sepotong roti gandum, meskipun tanpa rasa, itu cukup untuk mengisi perut, dan harganya 3 copper. Karena sebuah koin silver setara dengan 100 koin copper, hal itu bisa dibilang Weed baru saja menerima setara dengan 66 potong roti gandum untuk uang saku, ditambah kembalian.

Dia yakin bahwa setelah questnya selesai, dia akan mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih banyak dari instruktur.

"Bagus! Aku tak perlu khawatir tentang kehabisan roti untuk sementara waktu."

Bertahun-tahun mengalami sendiri bagaimana rasanya kelaparan membuat Weed menghindari kekurangan gizi dengan cara apapun.

 **To be Continue**


End file.
